Transferases and/or oxidoreductases catalyze the transfer of a chemical group, catalyze transamination, catalyze the reaction: D-alanine+2-oxoglutarate<=>pyruvate+D-glutamate, and/or catalyze an oxidation-reduction reaction, catalyze the removal of hydrogen atoms, and/or catalyze the reaction: D-amino acid+H2O+acceptor<=>a 2-oxo acid+NH3+reduced acceptor. Transferases, e.g., transaminases, e.g., d-amino-acid transferases (also referred to as “d-aminotransferases” or “D-ATs”), and/or oxidoreductases, e.g., dehydrogenases, e.g., d-amino-acid dehydrogenases are of considerable commercial value, being used in the pharmaceutical industry, in the food, feed and beverage industries, e.g. for the production of sweeteners, in the wood/paper industry and in the fuel industry.